


We shall be monsters, cut off from all the world

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 哈格里夫斯一家降落在一座從未見過的城市。好消息是，大家這次到了同一個時空。壞消息是，除了迪亞哥和克勞斯，他們不見了。等他們終於聚在一起，這個城市的蒙面義警們要求他們留下，以找出可能導致世界末日的原因。
Relationships: The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 20





	We shall be monsters, cut off from all the world

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 這是《雨傘學院》影集版本和《蝙蝠俠系列》漫畫版本的跨界作品。  
> 時間點為《雨傘學院》第二季結束。蝙蝠家則沒有特定時間點。  
> 因為我的任性，這個故事裡的班依舊存在。
> 
> 聲明：  
> 我不擁有這些可愛、充滿魅力、需要抱抱的角色們。他們分別屬於DC Comics、Dark Horse Entertainment、製作商UCP、發行商Netflix。  
> 謝謝[良辰](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz)大大回應我的留言，並激發我創作這篇故事的動力<3

_的確，我們會成為怪物，被這個世界屏棄在外，但我們將因此更加相互依存。  
——《科學怪人》瑪麗・雪萊_

*****

一陣刺眼的亮光將他們包圍。  
在劈啪作響的電流聲中，他們從達拉斯郊區的農場消失。

五號感覺踩到了柔軟的地面。他趕緊站穩腳步，迎接隨之而來的暈眩及反胃感。  
即使經驗豐富——而他一點也不為此感激——他還是得花上一點時間去適應穿越時空帶來的副作用。  
等到腦袋終於不那麼像被路德揍過幾拳後，五號睜開眼睛。  
然後眨了眨眼。  
這裡絕對不是雨傘學院。  
這是戶外，天空烏雲密佈，難以判斷是上午還是下午，腳上感覺到的柔軟觸感是潮濕的草地，不遠處有一棟高聳漆黑的建築。  
這是哪裡？  
他的家人呢？  
「凡妮亞？」他難以克制聲音裡的緊繃，「路德？迪亞哥？你們在哪裡！」  
不。  
別又來了。  
別讓他再一次失去——  
「五號？」路德的聲音響起。  
五號屏住呼吸轉過身，直到看見路德朝他走來的巨大身影才吐出一口氣。  
路德拍打著衣服上的泥土：「我們在哪？」  
五號整理了一下領帶，並給了他一個少問蠢問題的殺手眼神：「我看起來像知道嗎？」  
路德噘起嘴。但他一發現五號周遭空無一人，立刻驚慌地環顧四周：「愛莉森呢？她沒跟跟你一起？」  
五號搖搖頭，撿起公事包，往路德來的反方向前進。  
「凡妮亞？克勞斯？」他喊。  
路德跟上，邊跟著呼喚：「愛莉森？迪亞哥？愛莉森拜託回答我！」  
他們很快就聽到了不遠處傳來愛莉森的回應：「我們在這……」  
五號立刻發動能力將自己傳送到聲音的位置。  
愛莉森正扶著凡妮亞站起來。  
「老天，我感覺有點噁心。」凡妮亞一手壓著腦袋喃喃地說。  
五號扔下公事包，接手抓住凡妮亞的肩膀，因為愛莉森自己看上去也好不到哪去。跑過來的路德輕輕扶著愛莉森。  
「時空跳躍的正常反應。除了這個還有別的嗎？」五號觀察著凡妮亞蒼白的臉，「聽覺變得太過敏銳、感覺力量無法控制之類的？」  
凡妮亞睜著她鹿一樣的棕色眼睛想了一下，小聲地說：「我想……我還好。」  
「太好了。」  
愛莉森環視著周遭：「我不懂。我們不是應該回到學院才對嗎？」  
「這裡看起來甚至不像我們的城市。」路德語氣憂慮。  
「一定是公事包。」五號說，「我想在某個時候故障了。」  
這個公事包是他從農場草地上撿起的，先前經歷過凡妮亞和萊拉的能量波攻擊，很有可能在那時就出了問題。  
他決定不提這件事，因為這種說法很可能會使凡妮亞感到內疚，即使這次其實不是她的問題。  
而讓她沮喪繼而引發能力失控是他最最最不想得到的。  
他內心提醒自己要將幫助凡妮亞——沒有壓力、循序漸進地——控制能力當作回家後的第一個目標。（更正，是排在一大杯黑咖啡跟花生醬棉花糖三明治之後。）  
愛莉森嘆了口氣：「好吧。至少這次我們是出現在同一個時間，同一個地點……」  
他們看了看彼此。  
「等等。」路德皺眉，「迪亞哥和克勞斯在哪？」

十分鐘後，四個人挫敗地回到同個地點。  
他們分開去找尋另外兩個兄弟，但無功而返。  
愛莉森揮著手：「太棒了，偏偏是最失控的那兩個！」  
「目前可以知道的是，我們降落在前方那棟漆黑建築的庭院——如果枯樹和腐爛的草地能被稱為庭院的話。而這裡被鐵柵門和高聳的圍牆給圍著。」五號整理著他們的資訊。  
路德補充：「『只有』一個出入口，柵門上的字寫著阿卡漢精神病院。」  
凡妮亞不安地說：「我不覺得……那聽起來是好的意思。」  
「當然不是。我們要趕緊離開，找到那兩個沒用的廢物，再打開一次公事包好回家。」五號說完計畫後朝著鐵柵門的方向前進，但路德叫住了他。  
「呃，五號，在那之前，為何我們不先去尋求那棟建築裡的人的幫助呢？」他比了比他們身後的建築物。  
五號冷眼看著他：「有禮貌地敲敲門，然後對著精神病院的職員問我們在哪裡？今年是幾年？真是個好主意，路德。」  
愛莉森緩頰：「嘿，搞不好迪亞哥和克勞斯現在就在裡面啊？我的意思是，如果真是這樣我們也不會太意外對吧？」  
她說得有道理。  
五號不情願地說：「……好吧。我們就先去問問那裡的人。」  
他們走到那棟建築物前，抬頭看了看。  
「哇噢。它比我以為得還要雄偉，而且令人不適。」愛莉森評論，「如果當初建造這間醫院是為了追求心靈平靜，我得說非常失敗。」  
路德輕咳了幾聲，伸手按下了大門旁的對講機。  
對講機沒有亮燈或發出聲音。他們等了幾秒，然後又試了一次，這次還敲了敲門，最後終於接受不會有人回應的事實。  
「你要試試瞬間移動到裡頭查看嗎？」路德問五號。  
五號提起公事包並搖頭：「不。如果當場被人看到會很麻煩，而我只想早點離開這裡。再說這棟建築搞不好早就廢棄了，你看連對講機都沒反應。」  
「好吧。」路德聳聳肩。  
他們沿著門前的泥土路走到鐵柵門前。  
愛莉森推了一下：「……門是關上的。」  
五號瞬移到門外。  
「你們自己想辦法。」  
路德深深地嘆了口氣：「你就是不能停止當個渾球對嗎？」  
「你可以用你的怪力，半猿人。我不想浪費體力。」五號說。  
他已經有了幾次因為太累，無法瞬間移動而差點被殺掉的經歷，在這個陌生的地方他不想冒險。  
安靜跟在後頭的凡妮亞舉起手：「讓我來吧。」  
五號聽到後主動離開門邊。  
愛莉森語氣擔憂：「凡妮亞，如果太勉強不用——」  
凡妮亞舉起手，空氣開始可見地振動，幾秒鐘後門鎖噴飛，鐵柵門則是受力往外彈開。  
「哇噢。那真是……太棒了。」愛莉森給了她一個鼓勵的燦爛微笑。  
五號等三人走出來後說：「走吧，我們得在一個通緝犯或邪教領袖開始毒害世界前找到他們。」

*****

走到大街上，五號說他們應該分開去收集情報。  
「雖然我並不信任你們的時間觀念——看看上次的後果——但這麼做最有效率。」  
路德有些意見：「嘿，那時我可是提早到達後巷了啊。」  
「沒錯。所以我帶著凡妮亞，而你跟愛莉森一組。」  
他們確認了最近的地鐵站，約好四個小時後碰面。

*****

凡妮亞跟在五號身旁下了公車。  
他們以正常的速度走過了充滿哥德復興式建築的街區，那一帶從行人穿著和建物上的招牌來看應該是金融區。  
「等等要是遇到需要跟人對話的場合，讓我來主導。」五號邊走邊告訴凡妮亞。  
「為什麼要讓你開口？你外觀看起來還是小孩子。」凡妮亞微弱地抱怨。  
五號噘嘴：「別抱怨，還有別質疑我的決定，凡妮亞。我已經發現你太容易被陌生人牽著走了。」  
「我才沒有容易被陌生人牽著走。」  
五號冷冷地說：「在你失憶時，你跟開車撞你的一家人住一起，還輕易地相信一個外貌十三歲穿著學生制服的男孩是你的哥哥，而且來自二零一九年的世界末日。」  
凡妮亞轉了轉眼睛：「好吧，隨便你怎麼說，老爺爺。」  
五號想假裝生氣，但最終還是沒有阻止自己露出微笑。  
看見他最信任、同時也是最沒自信、總是看別人臉色來行動的妹妹此刻能夠自然地跟他頂嘴，甚至表現得更像她自己，讓他覺得心情好一點了。  
「好。讓我們來看看……」五號經過報攤，隨手拿走了一份報紙。  
凡妮亞趕緊在櫃檯放一張紙鈔後跟上五號。  
「希望他們能接受六零年代流通的紙幣。」她說。  
「那放到現在可是古董，要是有人不接受也太不識貨。」五號哼了一聲。  
「現在？所以我們在什麼時候？」凡妮亞好奇地湊上前。  
五號指著報紙標題：「我們到了二零二零年的九月。還有，根據《高譚時報》的名字來看，這座城市叫作高譚市。」  
「高譚市？從沒聽過。」凡妮亞疑惑地說，「而我對美國地理還是有點了解的。」  
「是啊，我不會懷疑你的地理知識……」五號輕輕皺眉思考。  
一個輕快的聲音在他們身旁響起：「你們好，有什麼我能幫助你們的嗎？」  
兩人抬起頭，看見一個帶著友好笑容的年輕男人看著他們。  
他背著背包、身穿純白色T恤，健康的小麥色皮膚和明亮的藍色雙眼讓他輕易地吸引了兩人的注意。  
五號將凡妮亞往身後擋，並露出一個眼裡毫無喜悅的微笑：「請問你是？」  
男人因為五號的警戒態度眨了眨眼。  
「呃，我弟弟和我剛來這座城市旅遊，我們只是想多了解它。」凡妮亞趕緊說，「謝謝你的詢問，但我們沒事。」  
男人恍然大悟：「噢……噢！抱歉嚇到你們，是我沒有先告訴你們，我是個警察。」他說完，有些笨拙地從口袋拿出警徽，「雖然不是我執勤的城市，但我是在這裡長大的。我很樂意告訴你們有關高譚市的任何事！」  
「你是警察？」五號懷疑地上下打量。  
「是的。」那個黑髮男人笑容擴大了，「嘿，你知道嗎？你讓我想起我最小的弟弟，你感覺跟他有點像。」  
「他一定很可愛。」凡妮亞說，忽視了五號威脅的目光。  
「他的確是。對了，我正要去這附近的家庭餐館，那裡的起司漢堡真的很棒。如果你們想要，可以跟著我一起來。」  
五號和凡妮亞交換了眼神。  
「……好吧，我們跟著你走。剛好有些事情想問。」五號聳肩，接著對男人說，「首先，該怎麼稱呼你？」  
「噢，我叫做迪克・格雷森。你們可以叫我迪克。」

*****

路德和愛莉森抬頭研究著車站的電子時刻表。  
「高譚市……你知道我們現在位於哪個州嗎？」愛莉森問。  
路德搖搖頭：「事實上，我以前從沒聽過這座城市。」  
「我也沒有。」愛莉森說，「但嘿，上頭顯示的日期是二零二零年的九月，這代表我們成功阻止世界末日了！」  
「雖然比我們原本應該要存在的時間又過去了一點。」  
「沒錯。所以還是得靠五號將我們帶回去。」愛莉森嘆氣。  
路德指著時刻表上的地名：「你覺得如果我們找到回到我們城市的方法會比較容易解決嗎？」  
「事先確認總不是壞事。」愛莉森聳肩。  
他們將表上列出的所有名字來回看了好幾遍，但完全沒發現他們的城市出現在上頭。  
「怪了。」路德說，「一般來說火車跟長途巴士一定會停留才對。」  
愛莉森轉動著脖子：「抬頭太久，我的後頸都痠了。你想來杯咖啡嗎？」  
「那是個好主意。」路德微弱地笑了笑。  
他們離開車站，走到對街的咖啡廳外帶了咖啡。  
「你知道，我一直在想，」愛莉森喝了一小口後開口，「我們的分組會不會有點問題？」  
「什麼？」路德看向她，就像一隻被遺棄的巨大泰迪熊。  
愛莉森忍住因為這個想法笑出來的衝動，連忙解釋：「嘿！別誤會，我明白五號有他的理由，畢竟他們兩個只有在跟對方待一起時才比較自在，而我和你一起行動很好。真的……」  
路德同意：「那倒是。跟五號相處就是場災難，別問我為什麼。」  
他們心照不宣，和凡妮亞仍需要改善的關係才是真正尷尬的地方。  
實際上情況已經好很多了，真的。但還有很長一段路要走。  
愛莉森繼續話題：「嗯，只是這感覺有點能力分配不均？像是，我操縱語言，你很強壯，但他們？一個人破壞了時間線，另一個人能毀滅世界耶。」  
「噢。被你這麼一說我開始覺得不安了。」路德皺眉，「還有這座城市也使我困惑。」  
「是啊……」愛莉森的目光注視著每個經過的路人沈思著。  
確認他們所處的年代後，她立刻發現一件不太對勁的事情。  
她說：「我想應該要找個人來問問這一切的情況。不然事情不會有進展。」  
「正好走過來的那個孩子怎麼樣？」路德偷偷指著一個剛過馬路的男孩。  
「好。」愛莉森將紙杯丟進旁邊的垃圾桶，接著走向前。  
那個年輕人抱著電腦包，看起來像是大學生，他注意到愛莉森朝他走來，有些困惑地停下腳步。  
「抱歉打擾你了。」愛莉森向他露出一個完美的微笑，「我想請教一些問題，會耽誤到你的時間嗎？」  
「呃，我想應該不會……」黑髮男孩抬頭，來回看著愛莉森和跟過來的路德。  
她問了他們的城市，而男孩說他完全沒聽過。  
愛莉森吸了口氣：「好吧。還有一個問題。你聽說過愛莉森・哈格里夫斯嗎？一個電影女星？」  
不幸的是，年輕人困惑的表情證實了她剛才感到違和的情況：這裡並非六零年代的達拉斯，她不是那個時候的無名之輩。但沒有人對她——理應消失了一年多、好萊塢炙手可熱的電影明星出現在街上這件事感到吃驚。  
「那麼雨傘學院呢？」她問。  
「那是什麼？」  
「呃……在世界各地打擊犯罪的蒙面英雄，最出名的超能力家庭？活躍時期大概是在你很小的時候。」  
年輕人對於話題改變感到疑惑，但還是回答：「不，我從沒聽過。」  
「怎麼可能……」路德一臉震驚，「那雷金納德・哈格里夫斯爵士呢？你不可能沒聽過世界上最富有、最古怪的富豪吧？」  
年輕人皺眉想了想：「我保證如果是這麼有名的人我一定會知道。但……真的沒有。」他發現兩個人鐵青的表情，有些猶豫，「嗯，抱歉。」  
「不，沒關係……」愛莉森喃喃地說。  
這到底是怎麼回事？難道過去被改變了嗎？  
有一瞬間，年輕人的目光銳利起來，將她和路德從頭到尾掃過一遍。但發生得太快，她懷疑自己看錯了。  
這時，另一個有著橄欖膚色的孩子朝他們走過來，目光冷冷地掠過所有人。  
他對著一開始的男孩說：「德雷克，你還在這裡做什麼？我們應該要去找格雷森了。」  
被稱為德雷克的年輕人叫住他：「等一下，達米安。我認為……這兩個人需要幫忙。」

*****

與此同時，克勞斯和班掉到堅硬的地面上。  
「嗷噢！」克勞斯摸著屁股哀嚎，「這種降落方式一點都不好玩。」  
他隱形的同伴——班，躺在他旁邊。  
「 _你應該建議五號挑個好地點。_ 」  
「沒錯。」克勞斯提高了音量，「嘿五號，你應該挑個好一點的地點，兒童球池之類的。但我不知道哪裡有兒童球池……愛莉森的房間應該也不錯，她那張超柔軟的床可以接住我們……」  
沒人回應。  
一般來說克勞斯的意見會被所有人忽略，但此刻太安靜了，連一聲吃痛的嘀咕也沒有。  
克勞斯張開眼睛，正好和班對視。  
「其他人在哪裡？」他問。  
班坐起身，打量著四周：「 _不知道。看起來我們降落到屋頂上了。_ 」  
克勞斯戴起剛才落下的寬簷帽，站起來搖搖晃晃地走到圍牆邊緣。  
看出去的風景跟他所知學院所在的城市完全不一樣。  
四周高樓林立，而最明顯的建築物是一棟掛著大寫W字母的大樓。另外還能見到河流、大型公園、海港等地標，天空籠罩著厚厚的烏雲。  
「嘿、嘿，班，過來看看。」他揮了揮手。  
班走過來，看了看後皺起眉頭：「 _這種建築規模應該要是大城市，但我從沒看過這種配置。這裡是哪裡？_ 」  
克勞斯緩慢地說：「嗯哼，你假設我會知道真是有夠大膽的。」  
「 _對，我為什麼要問你呢。_ 」班搖搖頭，繼續確認，「 _……克勞斯，我覺得這裡是一座鐘塔。正下方有一個大鐘面。_ 」  
克勞斯轉過身。  
他們周遭並不是完全空曠的，準確來說，他們正身在一個類似陽台的地方，通往室內的門則是關緊的。  
「迪亞哥？愛莉森？路德？」他試著大喊，「五號？凡妮亞？有人在嗎？」  
但毫無回應，他仍然沒見到其他兄弟姐妹們的身影。  
噢，真是太棒了。  
克勞斯大聲宣布：「好的，看起來又只剩我跟你了，班尼里諾。」  
班雙手掩面呻吟：「 _你還是殺了我吧。_ 」  
「你離不開我，寶貝。」克勞斯向他拋了個飛吻。  
班開始焦慮地來回走，而克勞斯乾脆坐下來悠哉地看著班。  
真想泡個澡，他想。不，不要藥草浴，他已經膩了，最好是多到溢出來的白色泡泡浴，這樣他就可以學《麻雀變鳳凰》（Pretty Woman）裡的茱莉亞・羅伯茲……他還想把一堆黃色鴨子丟到水裡，看他們像溺水一樣載浮載沉……  
「 _嘿！聽著，克勞斯！_ 」班的聲音將他拉回現實，「 _你必須離開這裡，到街上找我們的兄弟姐妹。_ 」  
「你結束你的憂慮時間了嗎？」  
「 _我不是在開玩笑！_ 」班仰天，「 _老天啊，蠢蛋，專心一點！_ 」  
克勞斯噘嘴：「好啦、好啦，原諒我，我會試著專心。」  
「 _起碼得弄清楚我們在哪，我們在什麼時候_ 。」  
「你知道，這是個很哲學的問題。」  
「 _克勞斯！_ 」  
一個女孩的聲音響起：「呃……」  
克勞斯和班看向通往室內的方向。  
那扇門被打開了，一個紅色長髮的年輕女孩探出頭，困惑地看著克勞斯。  
「哈囉，甜心。」克勞斯向她揮揮手。  
「 _這不是一個合適的問候方式。完全不是。_ 」  
「你……為什麼你會在這裡？」她搖搖頭，推了一下眼鏡，「不，應該說，你是怎麼到這裡的？」  
「噢，這是個很長的故事。這是你的家嗎？」  
「 _你不可以向第一次見面的女孩問她家在哪裡！_ 」  
「不全然是。這裡是高譚鐘塔，我有時候會住在裡頭的房間。」女孩說，邊把門更往外推了一點。  
「你有酒精嗎？威士忌、蘭姆酒、琴酒？」克勞斯繼續問，假裝班沒在一旁批判性地瞪大了雙眼。  
女孩耐心地回答：「沒有。不過我有茶。」  
「太好了！」克勞斯說著站起來，朝她走去，「我可以來一杯嗎？然後我告訴你我是怎麼來的。」  
班無奈地跟在他後頭。  
「 _別搞砸了，克勞斯。_ 」  
克勞斯轉頭發出噓聲。  
紅髮女孩往他背後看了一下，有些疑惑地笑了笑：「好啊。」  
克勞斯露出笑容：「噢！真是太謝謝你了，我親愛的……呃……」  
女孩說：「芭芭拉。芭芭拉・高登。」

*****

天色暗下來後，迪亞哥才出現在暗巷內。  
他輕鬆地翻了個身落到地面，一腳踩進混濁的水窪。  
「該死。」他喃喃咒罵了一聲，站起身打量四周。  
這地方看起來不太像學院的後巷。這裡更窄，也更髒亂。  
他看著幾隻老鼠從垃圾桶鑽出來，跑進另一推垃圾中。  
而他的手足們不見蹤影。  
「別又來了。」迪亞哥自言自語，準備走出巷子確認所在地。但就像上一次，他聽見一聲急促的尖叫聲。  
他立刻回過身，朝著聲音的方向跑去。  
到巷底轉彎後，他看見幾個彪形大漢圍著一個手無寸鐵的老婦人。  
「嘿！混蛋！」迪亞哥想也沒想就大喊，從大腿綁帶摸出幾把短刀並擲向那些男人。  
刀子輕易地照他的控制轉向，穿過他們的衣角，將那些人釘進磚牆。  
老婦人驚恐地看著那些短刀，又轉頭看了看迪亞哥，立刻撿起落到地上的紙袋，倉皇逃走。  
接著迪亞哥背後傳來手槍上膛的聲音。  
「把你的手舉高。」一道經過變聲器處理的聲音響起。  
迪亞哥咬牙，緩緩將手舉起並轉身，然後在看清來人時懷疑地瞇起眼睛。  
眼前的男人跟他差不多高，穿著駝色皮衣，但外套底下很明顯是凱夫拉盔甲——就像他曾穿過的制服——腿上則是綁著槍套。  
讓這個男人看上去怪異的不是這些，而是他戴著一頂大紅色的全罩式頭盔。  
他看了看迪亞哥，槍稍微放下：「你是什麼想裝英雄的門外漢嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你甚至沒遮住你的臉。」  
迪亞哥摸了一下臉：「……那是我來不及帶上。」  
那個男人嗤笑了一聲：「隨便。現在滾出我的地盤，蠢蛋。」  
「誰規定這是你的地盤？」迪亞哥有些被激怒。  
「我和我的槍。行嗎？」  
「打擊犯罪還需要劃分地盤？」  
男人搖搖頭：「你真的是新來的。」  
迪亞哥指了指釘在磚牆上的那些人：「嘿，我抓住那些搶劫犯！恕我失禮，但你看起來更像是搞不清楚狀況的那個。你不應該指責我，而是把那些人抓去警局！」  
男人聽到後再度把槍舉起：「這倒是提醒了我。我要怎麼知道你不是假裝攻擊那些人，實際上是跟他們一夥的？」  
迪亞哥翻了個白眼，迅速從胸口皮帶抽出短刀朝男人扔過去。  
那個男人反應速度驚人，他立刻舉起手擋住，刀子擊中手甲並彈開，但遮住盔甲的外套被劃開了。  
迪亞哥向前揮拳，而男人馬上做出反應，低頭閃過，接著迅速踢出一腳，但輕易地被迪亞哥往後躲開。  
迪亞哥拉開距離後，再度扔出短刀，這次男人舉槍把刀子給打下。  
他將槍口往下移，對著迪亞哥的腳扣下板機，迪亞哥立刻舉起手，操縱子彈轉彎擊中一旁的牆面。  
帶著紅頭盔的男人停下動作，輕輕地歪著頭：「……你是那老頭新吸收的同伴嗎？」  
他的聲音聽起來很困惑。  
「什麼？」迪亞哥問。  
「沒事。當我沒說。」男人聳肩，「你真的不知道你面對的是誰，哼？控制高譚地下的紅頭罩？」  
「那在我聽來像是罪犯。」迪亞哥謹慎地將手放在腿上的綁帶。  
「這個嘛，」紅頭罩活動了一下脖子，語氣裡的威脅毫無掩飾，「你可以自己確認這點。」


End file.
